This invention relates to gas-cushion vehicles, that is to say, to vehicles for travelling over a surface and which, in operation, are supported above that surface, at least in part, by a cushion of pressurised gas, for example, air, formed and contained between the vehicle body and the surface.
The vehicle-supporting cushion may be contained, at least in part, by a flexible skirt of hollow inflatable form depending from the vehicle body so that the bottom of the skirt defines a convex face in close proximity to the surface over which the vehicle is to travel so as to form a "plenum" gap through which an atmosphere-seeking flow of cushion gas escapes.